Generación espontánea, frío y manos rojas
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Komari habla de la generación espontanea. Yamaguchi de ser científico, tendría claro no llevarle la contraria. De hecho dejaría que un trozo carne se llenara de moscas y larvas y se lo regalaría, si fuera necesario.


_Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 **Generación espontánea, frío y manos rojas**

* * *

El club de ciclismo estaba casi vacío cuando Yamaguchi llegó. Nobuyuki se encontraba dentro y hablaba con un par de chicos de primero. Aunque el chico de primero al que todos le tenían el ojo encima— o al menos los más desconfiados y paranoicos— no estaba.

Yamaguchi saludó a los chicos y luego al capitán y se quitó los guantes y la bufanda. El frío era ya notable en pleno noviembre; los estudiantes llevaban abrigos y bufandas y el periodo de carreras de ciclismo había acabado. En breve empezaría a nevar y sería imposible competir, pero eso no significaba que el club de ciclismo de Kyoto Fushimi descansara. Midousuji, ahora en segundo año pero sin cambiar ni un ápice, les sometía a los mismos entrenamientos fuera cual fuera la época del año.

Yamaguchi miró por la ventana de la sala del club viendo que incluso esta estaba empañada. En los días así, pedalear le apetecía menos que nunca y hasta que no entraba en calor por el ejercicio físico, no se encontraba realmente a gusto y con ánimos en esos días tan fríos.

La puerta del club se abrió una vez más y Komari entró con tranquilidad y una sonrisa impecable. Saludó con respeto a sus senpais, de forma más casual a los chicos de su curso y preguntó por Midousuji, nada fuera de lo común. Nobuyuki se acercó a preguntarle por su día, como el buen senpai y capitán que era o pretendía ser, y ambos empezaron a hablar. Hasta ese momento Yamaguchi no había reparado demasiado en Komari, siempre trataba de no hacerlo; pero el chico tenía la nariz roja y las manos también en la parte de las articulaciones de los dedos. Claramente era por el frío, Komari había llegado sin guantes ni nada de abrigo pero Yamaguchi no quería opinar. Ese chico no le daba una buena sensación, era tan inquietante y raro como Midousuji y por mucho que no quisiera juzgarlo, no podía evitar guardar las distancias lo máximo posible.

—Yamaguchi, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Mizuta al notar que Yamaguchi no dejaba de observarlos.

—¿Eh? ah no, no es nada —respondió el chico tratando de no mirar a Komari el cual le sonreía con una inocencia que Yamaguchi, no se tragaba—. ¿Hace frío, eh?

Mizuta asintió.

—Lo hace, pero cuando corramos no lo sentiremos.

Tras eso volvió a la conversación que tenía con Komari sobre como el día anterior le habían cambiado el arco los _brackets_ y sobre las ganas que tenía de que se los quitaran de una vez.

Al rato, cuando Yamaguchi ya estaba vestido con el maillot del equipo y unas mallas largas y camiseta de manga larga bajo este, Komari se le acercó.

—Yamaguchi-san, hoy hemos dado algo en biología muy interesante. La generación espontánea; si hubieras vivido en esa época, ¿habrías creído en ella?

Yamaguchi abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sorprendido. No sabía a qué venía la pregunta, él no solía hablar con Komari y que el chico le hablara justo de la asignatura que más le gustaba y mejor se le daba le parecía todo menos casual. Si se paraba a pensar se había vuelto bastante paranoico desde que estaba en el club pero nadie podía culparle, tenía compañeros tan raros y variopintos que cualquier cosa podía pasar. ¿Había Komari preguntado o investigado de él? No lo sabía y prefería no saberlo.

—No lo sé, supongo que no porque es de lógica entender que no es coherente ni posible.

Si Yamaguchi hubiera sido científico en esa época y fuera Komari quien quisiera defender que la teoría era cierta, casi que hubiera abandonado y le habría dado la razón como a los tontos.

—Lo suponía, pero a mí me parece algo muy interesante. La generación espontánea…

Nobuyuki estaba hablando con los chicos de primero y Yamaguchi casi maldecía eso. Podían haber seguido hablando de los _brackets_ hasta que Midousuji llegara y empezaran el entrenamiento y así él no tendría que hablar con ese _kōhai_ sobre algo que había sido discutido y rechazado hacía siglos.

—Espontánea… Komari-kun, te gusta demasiado la carne —dijo una voz a espaldas de Komari—. Pero yo odio las moscas que se creen muy fuertes, y son gusanos. Gusanos con alas.

La voz de Midousuji centró la atención de todos. Yamaguchi pensó que por segunda vez —la primera había sido en el tercer día de la pasada _Inter High_ — se alegraba de ver a Midousuji. Nadie había escuchado cómo entraba en el club y de un momento a otro había hablado; si le preguntaran a Yamaguchi podría asegurar que Akira sí que parecía obra de la generación espontánea algunas veces. Komari le sonrió y después se volvió a girar hacía su senpai.

—Los experimentos fueron interesantes pero al final, la carne no producía nada si las moscas no habían puesto sus huevos en ella. Una pena. Seria genial que de la nada surgiera vida.

Komari se giró y se fue a la otra punta del club dejando a Yamaguchi completamente perdido. No sabía a qué había venido la conversación y no sabía cómo tomarla.

Al rato, Midousuji repasó el entrenamiento del día y todos salieron para coger sus bicicletas menos unos chicos de primero que seguían otro entrenamiento, Yamaguchi y Komari.

—Yamaguchi-san, ¿quieres que luego te dé un masaje? —preguntó Komari cuando Yamaguchi ya estaba a punto de salir.

—No —respondió el aludido tan rotundamente y seguro que casi ni había dejado que su _kōhai_ acabara de hablar—, gracias.

Komari se encogió de hombros mientras se remangaba para, probablemente según suponía Yamaguchi, lavarse las manos. Algo que hacía con asiduidad aunque no creía que nadie más lo hubiera notado.

—Ya que la generación espontanea no existe y la vida solo se produce de otra vida, hay que cuidar el cuerpo; los músculos por ejemplo.

El chico de pecas asintió. Realmente no entendía del todo a qué se refería pero prefería pensar que no había nada raro en su proposición. Komari era extraño, Yamaguchi estaba seguro que era ciclista, lo notaba en como miraba las bicicletas de carrera, en como los músculos de sus piernas estaban tonificados pese a ser un simple masajista. Pero el chico no parecía correr y sinceramente, a Yamaguchi no le importaba. Esos asuntos eran cosa de Midousuji y Nobuyuki, él hacía lo que le pedían y corría que era lo que quería, nada más. Dio un fuerte respiro pensándose muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

—Komari, si tienes problemas con biología, puedo ayudarte.

Porque pese a todo era su _senpai_ y lo mínimo era comportarse como tal, así como Ishigaki, Ihara y Tsuji se habían comportado siempre con él. La sonrisa de Komari volvió a pintarse en su rostro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, senpai. Esfuérzate en el entrenamiento.

Tras esas palabras, cargadas de esa educación que Komari parecía destilar siempre, el chico se fue del club. Yamaguchi estaba a punto de recomendarle que se abrigara al ver que sus manos temblaban, aunque quizás no era por frío. Pero fuera como fuera ya había superado el cupo de actitudes y actos dignos de _senpai_ del día, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Sin retrasarse más, o Midousuji le regañaría, salió al fin del club y suspiró. Fuera de la sala hacía menos frío que dentro, por más que escapara a la lógica. Komari estaba, efectivamente, lavándose las manos en un grifo cercano. Un escalofrío recorrió a Yamaguchi. El agua debía estar congelada pero el chico de primero no parecía notarlo.

—Vámonos, _zakus_ —dijo Midousuji haciendo que Yamaguchi se montara al fin en la bicicleta y decidiera pensar en la carretera.

Pero ese día, mientras entraba en calor pedaleando solo pudo pensar en la generación espontánea, en Komari y en que la siguiente _Inter High_ probablemente estaría llena de sorpresas. Aún dentro de su equipo.

* * *

.

Hola. Este fic ni sé muy bien qué quiere decir o por qué lo escribí. Pensé en la generación espontanea, en carne y en Komari y necesité escribirlo. Tomando muy en sentido literal como Komari-chan habla de la "carne" por los músculos. Y también me hizo ilusión escribir de los chicos de KyoFushi.


End file.
